Nightmare on the TARDIS
by XaBlackRoseX
Summary: The Doctor and Donna are married and have a baby girl. They travel the univers' for Torchwood and Captain Jack, helping them out. What happens when Freddy come for Donna. What happens when the Doctors to blaim.. DOCTOR DONNA FIC!
1. Chapter 1

Donna Noble walked down the empty hallway again. It had been the third time this week that she has done this, she can't figure out what's causing it.

"Hello is anyone there" Donna cried out, but no one answered.

"I swear if someone doesn't answer me, I'll call the cops!" but still no one answers. She turns to walk away, but she finds that the hallway has disappeared, and instead is a long dark alleyway.

"Okay, now I'm freaked out" she says backing up. Then she hears something, a loud screeching sound, like metal against metal.

"Who's there" she says, panic in her voice, but instead of an answer, all she heard was that screeching sound getting louder. She can tell its coming from the north end of the alley, she backs up a few more steps before she sees a long shadow. She turned to run, but she runs right into the most horrible face she's ever seen. The man has a terribly burned face, with a red and green striped ragged sweater, and a leather cowboy hat.

"Hello" he says raising his hand to reveal a glove with razors on them. Donna looks at him with wide eyes for a second, before she turns to run, but as soon as she turns around, she runs into him again.

"Awe, what's the matter Donna, can't stand the thought of being here?" he said loudly. Donna screamed loudly, then tries to run before the man grabs her by her shoulders and turns her around to face him. He smiles evilly and Donna tries to fight him, but she can't, he's to strong for her.

"No, no." He mused as he looks at her hungrily, raking his eyes up and own her body, he then raises his glove to her face

"Well, let's see if we can't make you a little bit more comfortable." he says waiving it in front of her. She's too scared to speak. He slams her down on the floor, and then gets on top of her. She begins to fight him, but he just shakes his head.

"You must learn to behave yourself." He makes a cutting motion with his gloved hand in the air, and then suddenly, as if by magic, her shirt gets ripped from her body. She starts to whimper. He smiled down at her maliciously.

"Awe how sad, the little slut bothered to wear a bra, oh well, just going to have to cut it off." Then he made another slash in the air. Donna let out a scream as a long deep cut was in between her breasts, she crimson liquid. He laughed at her scream, jeering her cries.

"Oh baby, it's going to get much worse then this." He snaps his fingers, and then, both her pants and panties get cut up and removed from her. Donna wants to fight, but she's to afraid to even move

"Fight back, just fight back" she yells at herself, but the fear she has for this man makes her body horribly mute. She begins to whimper as he moves one of his hands over her body. He sniffs the air, then looks down at her and laughs another cold laugh.

"Saving it for me doll!" he said referring to the fact that she was a virgin. She lets out a small whine as he begins to take of his clothes.

"Oi, what's going on?" Donna yells trying to get out from under him. He laughs again, pining her arms over her head.

"I'm going to make you into a woman, but I should warn you, the first time can get a little messy." he says raising his razors again. She gets all the strength she could and knees him as hard as she could between the legs. He lets out a small gasp of pain, and for one moment, he lets go of her pinned arms.

She punches him as hard as she could in the nose, rolling of Donna. She gets up, and begins running. But then something strange happened. She's no longer in the alleyway where she was a second ago, she's in front of an old house.

"What the hell is going on here?" she thought to herself. Then she noticed something else, she wasn't naked anymore, in fact, she had on all her clothes. She took a hesitant step forward, looked around, and then ran to the house. She opened the door, and slowly made her way into the house.

"Anyone home?" she cried out. She took a deep breath. She looked around for a second, before the front door slammed behind her.

"Oi, let me out!" she yelled tugging at the door handle. She heard his heart wrenching laugh; it seemed to be coming from all around the room. She covered her ears, and closed her eyes

"Stop it!" she screamed over the booming laugh. The laughing stopped almost instantly, and was replaced by a soft crying. Donna opened her eyes to find that she was in a dirty bedroom, with a small girl with blond hair who had her head in her lap.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Where are your mother and father?" Donna said kindly creeping up behind her.

"He's going to kill me!" she said though the tears.

"Who's going to kill you?"

"Freddy" she said looking up. Donna screamed the little girls eyes were two empty bleeding sockets. Just then, a man grabbed her from behind and glared at her, it was the same man from the alleyway.

"You ever do that to me again little bitch!" he sneered, "And I'll make this a lot more painful this time around. Now where were we, ahh yes, I remember." He threw Donna down on the ground and got on top of her. She tried to fight him again, but he was to strong for her. With one quick motion in the air, her clothes were ripped from her body again.

"Now lets try this again, and this time, no more funny stuff." he ran his hand over her body and moaned

"Oh this is going to be fun." Donna started screaming and thrashing, but he held her still.

"Like I said before, you have to learn to obey me!" he shouted, but she still continued to scream and thrash. He sighed as if this was boring him.

"Guess I'm going to have to do it the hard way. He reached in her mouth and pulled out her tongue, so that it was a few inches longer then it should have been. She instantly stopped thrashing and screaming. He looked like he was about to cut it off, before he released it. It snapped back in her mouth, and Donna just laid there looking terrified.

"I'm going to need that for later" he said out loud. He looked at her with an evil grin. Donna felt her stomach churn as his bladed hand slid between her legs.

"No please. Doctor!" she says quietly as he ran his hand without the razors over her body

"No please" he says mimicking her. He lets out a body shaking laugh. Tears begin to run down her face, as he begins to kiss her neck. She closes her eyes, and looks away, and then she notices something, a small burn mark on his left arm.

His whole arm is burned, but this is a pattern, it's in the shape of a small cross, she doesn't know what made her do it, but she suddenly gets an idea. He lets go of her arms, and he begins to explore her body further. She looks over at her pile of clothes, and then slowly reaches to get something in her pants pocket. The man is to 'busy', her to notice it. She puts her hand in her pocket and pulls something out on a small chain, a tiny silver cross that The Doctor gave her last Christmas.

She pulls it out and stabs him. He lets out a loud howl of pain as Donna's eyes get wide. Instead of blood coming out from him, white smoke comes pouring out of the wound. He gets off her as the wound begins to get bigger. She looks at the tiny cross in her hand as he continues to howl in pain. She runs over to him, and stabs him in the face.

He lets out another scream of pain, as even more smoke comes out from him. She gives him another stab in the chest as the smoke grows. He looks at her as an angry father would look at his daughter. She lets out a scream as he advances towards her. She is too scared to move. He lifts her up with one arm, pinning her to the wall. He pulls his gloved hand, with the razors, back.

"You're going to pay for that you little bitch!" he says, his tone rising. She kicks him in the groin again, but this time, he doesn't notice, or doesn't care.

"There's no getting out of this one this time bitch" a low pitched growl was heard from the back of his throat. He pulls back the gloved hand even farther, but then Donna realizes that she still has the cross in her hand. She stabs him one final time in the head, and he drops her.

She picks herself up, and begins running, ignoring the loud ruckus that he's making. She runs out of the room, down the stairs, and out the house. She runs all the way until she reaches to the other side of the street. She breathes a quick sigh of relief and looks down; all her clothes are on her again. She takes another deep breath, and then a pair of hands spin her around so that she is facing him.

His whole body almost completely covered by the thick white smoke. She screams, and then he pushes her down and advances on her. He raises his hand and Donna yells as loud as she can for her beloved Doctor.

"One day I'm going to do what I planed to do with you, and there will be no stopping me. I am the Springwood slasher, I am hell on earth, and I am Freddy Kruger!" Then he brought down his hand as Donna screamed one final time.

"Donna, wake up!" The Doctor says shaking her. Donna bolted up and looked around her bedroom, and then at the Doctor sitting next to her.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked sincerely. Donna looked over at him.

"I think so. The dream, it seemed so real, and so." but she couldn't find a word to describe it.

"It must have been some dream, you were screaming as loud as you could."  
The Doctor looked at her sympathetically. He wished he could have been there, in her dream, to save her from whatever it was.

"Did I wake you; if I did then I'm sorry." The two of them haven't had any sleep for more then ten hours all week. Jack has been keeping both The Doctor and Donna on missions for Torchwood, and having a new born baby can also affect your sleeping patterns as well.

"Yeah but, it wasn't the screaming that woke me up, it was the baby that got me up." He said running his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry; you could have woken me up. I sure wouldn't ha-" but she stopped. She really didn't want to trouble the Doctor with her dreams.

"What was that dream about?" The Doctor asked in concern.

"Nothing. I'm sorry for not waking up." she said looking down. He smiled at her, and then kissed her gently.

"Don't worry about it. Are you sure you're okay?" She gave him a fake smile.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." He nodded, kissed her again, then took her in his arms, and they both laid back down together. The Doctor went right back to sleep, but Donna stayed up.

"I'm hope I won't dream about him again." she sighed not know how wrong she was. A few hours later, her cell phone rang.

"Can't we just throw it out" The Doctor said pulling her closer

"I wish" she said answering the phone.

"Yes, Jack?" she yawned into the phone

"Hey it's Jack."

"Figured, what's up?"

"We need you and The Doctor to go investigate a strange murder on 57th street, Brooklyn, New York."

"Earth?! Fine, fine we'll be there soon." she said yawning again. She hung up the phone. The Doctor looked at her strangely.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Donna, your bleeding." he said pointing to her breasts. She looked down and gasped. In between her breasts were a long deep cut, which was soaking through her tang top. Finally the Doctor soaked up the sight, "Oh my god! What happened to you?" he said pulling the sheets off of him. He gently stripped Donna of her shirt to look at the cut.

"I'm not sure" she said looking down. The Doctor was careful not to touch her breast as he traced the cut with his finger. They made love many times, but he still tried to respect her at all times.

"Looks pretty deep. What happened?"

"I'm not sure, I'll be fine though." Donna smiled at him then she got up to go in the bathroom. She shut the door, and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Where did I get this cut? It wasn't there this morning, so where the hell did I get it?" She traced a finger down it, then remembered

"My dream! That thing cut me in my sleep, but that's, that's impossible to get cut in your dreams and have it come true." She shook her head and got into the shower, unaware of what was about to happen.

She shook her head and got in the shower. After about 10 minutes she had gotten out of the shower and looked at the long cut on her chest, it was still bleeding a little bit. She grabbed a towel, and wiped up the blood from the cut.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it's nothing." she thought to herself as she dried herself off. She went out of the bathroom, and got dressed, then went out to the TARDIS kitchen where The Doctor was all ready making coffee for the two of them.

"Here." he said handing her a cup. She took it and smiled at him.

"Thanks." she said drinking the hot liquid. He smiled at her, before he poured a cup for himself.

"So where Jack want us to go?" The Doctor asked, eyeing her.

"57th street, Brooklyn, New York." she said yawning. The Doctor nodded then finished his coffee.

"So you ready to go?" he asked getting up. She nodded, and n put her empty cup in the sink. They both went to the main console, and the Doctor hit a few buttons and pushed a lever or two and they were off.

"So are you sure you're okay?" The Doctor asked her. Donna smiled at him. The baby started to cry from the shaking of the TARDIS.

"Yeah, I'll get her." she sad looking him. The Doctor looked at her in disbelief. She starred back arching an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked starting to walk off.

"Are you sure, you never offer to get her." She smirked and walked into the nursery. A few moments later she arrived with a little girl in her arms. She had mocha colored eyes as well as auburn hair, skin as fair as Verona, that's how The Doctor always described his young daughter of only 1.

Donna sat holding the infant in her arms. The Doctor looked at his beautiful love to see her gaze upon empty air. He frowned slightly.

"Hey Donna, are really okay?" he asked a final time. He knew he was pushing it, but he had to know. She turned her onto him and glared.

"Doctor, I told you I'm fine. It was just a dream I had. Oi! And don't go tapping into my mind either, Spaceman!" the Doctor let out an aggravated grunt.

"Must have been some dream." he said rubbing his head where Donna had punched him, but he never told her that. Donna just nodded then yawned. The infant made a slurred noise fallowed by multiple cries, and giggles.

"So what was the dream about?" he asked looking at her. Donna just shrugged getting up. She bent over placing their small child in a rocker.

"I don't really remember." she said looking down at her smiling child. "No, no Belinda. You don't pull mommy's hair." she scolded the child. She sighed, the truth was, she did remember, but she didn't want to talk about it. She yawned, and sat back down letting her eyes close, but she quickly re-opened them.

"Why are you so tired?" The Doctor asked looking at her. Donna shrugged, and looked at him smiling.

"Probably from last night." he said smiling seductively. Donna's smile grew even wider. Donna looked at the holographic map lying before her and Belinda.

"Doctor, I think you took a wrong turn." she said smiling at him. But instead of stopping to argue with her, he just played with more knobs.

"Doctor what are you doing?" she said looking at him. He still didn't say anything.

"Oi, Spaceman! What are you doing?" she said again her temper growing. He just smiled wickedly.

"I'm just making sure that the little bitch, who got what she deserved, doesn't get 'a Doctor' to help her" he said walking over to Donna leaving the controls to the TARDIS alone.

"Doctor what is wrong with you?" she said a little too loud, for the baby started to wail.

"I'm just saying that it's not fair that the guy, who wanted a little piece of ass, gets prosecuted because the girl said no when she was probably some little slut in the first place." Donna looked at him in surprise

"Doctor, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but I can not believe you just said that. And in front of OUR daughter no less."

"Why it's true. And shut that bitch up!" he shouted walking over to where Belinda laid in her rocker crying. He raised his hand and struck the infant making the little one cry even more. Donna ran over to him slapping him. She couldn't believe that the Doctor, her lover, had just struck their child, HIS child!

"I can not believe you just did that! What the fuck is wrong with you! Stop at Earth and let me out at Torchwood, it's over between us!" she said angrilly, picking up her child and walked to her room. But The Doctor caught her arm.

"Doctor I mean it stop!" she screamed, feeling the TARDIS mentally slap her.

"No way bitch." he said. Donna looked at him in disbelief. She held onto her child for dear life, not knowing what the Doctor might do next.

"I can not believe you! I mean it Doctor, let me out of the TARDIS right now!" she warned.

"Fuck you! Your not getting out, until I say you can you little slut!" he spat.

"Doctor, please tell me, what is wrong with you?" she said with tears in her eyes. He didn't answer; he just went back to the controls.

"Doctor, I mean it stop!" she sobbed, her back against the wall. She looked down at her silent and still child. Her breath caught in her throat, as she gazed down at her daughter. Belinda's cheeks were turning blue, and not just from the slap. Her chest refused to rise or fall. And her rosy lips looked purple.

"Belinda! Belinda sweetie, wake up. Please, god no!" she said screaming, her eyes closed. After a few seconds, her eyes re-opened, and she looked around. Belinda was gone.

Donna looked up at him and stared to cry.

"Doctor, what have you done? I don't know what's wrong with you, but please, give her back to me. I just want my baby back." he punched her, hard, in the face.

"Nothings wrong with me. I just want to be fucked." he said whispering in her ear. Donna was about to say something else, but the Doctor grabbed her by her hair.

"Doctor let me go!" she yelled at him, trying to get out of his grasp.

"I'll let you go when I feel like it" he said opening their bedroom door. He dragged her into the room and threw her on the bed. Donna tried to get up, but The Doctor kicked her in the ribs, and off of the bed. Donna gasped in pain, rolling on the floor.

"Doctor, stop please." She gasped. He just smiled at her, then kicked her in the stomach again, then got on top of her.

"I'll stop when I'm ready." he said his voice changing from his angry voice, to a deep raspy one. Her eyes got wide, and then he hit her. She closed her eyes, and then when she opened them again. Instead of The Doctor on top of her, it was the man with the cowboy hat and the horrible burned face.

"Who are you?" she asked with a shaky voice. He laughed cold heartedly.

"I'm your worst nightmare." he said raising his razored hand. Her eyes got wide. "So nice to see you again. Have you missed me?" he said looking her up and down. Taking in every curve, every detail of her body.

"Who are you and get the hell off of me!" she yelled struggling to get out from under him.

"No way bitch, I own you now." he growled at her.

"Go to hell" she yelled at him.

"Been there and that's exactly where your going." He pinned her arms over her head and he raised his razored hand once again.

"I have wanted to fuck you for so long. I can't wait to have you"

"Going to have to keep you waiting on that." She gritted her teeth, and then elbowed him as hard as she could in the face. He gasped, as he loosened the hold he had on her.

That was enough for Donna to break her arms free, then punch him in the nose, hard. He put his hands to his nose. Donna mustered all her strength she had, then flipped him over, and kneed him in the groin. She got off him and ran to the consol, were she found her cell phone

"Where is it?" she thought to herself as she grabbed searched her contact list for Jacks name.

"You shouldn't of run" he yelled at her. Donna looked at him and fell to her knees in disbelief.

"Now, what should I do with you?" he said thoughtfully. Donna just stared at him. She tried to stand up from kneeling position.

"I know, I'll just fuck you after I kill you, but then what fun would that be?" he said addressing himself. Donna felt the air get knocked out of her when she finally stood up. She collapsed on the ground. Her vision blurred and darkened to where there was only night.

She opened her eyes to see The Doctor bending over her, and he had tears in his eyes. She bolted up and began to take in deep breaths of air. She started to cry, knowing that her only beloved child had died.

"Donna! Oh my god, are you okay?" the Doctor asked her, his voice high and horse. Donna just continued to take in large breaths; she finally looked at him with fear, rage, betrayal, and a small pinch of gratitude that he was there.

"I'm not sure. What happened? Where's Belinda? Is she okay? What have you done with her!?"

"You fell asleep. I was going to let you sleep until we got to there. But then you started thrashing, and you couldn't breathe. So I set you down and gave you CPR." Donna just starred at him; he was avoiding the big question.

"Where is she? Where is my daughter?" she hollered. The Doctor shook his head and smiled. I She's over there, sleeping. She fell asleep right after you did." he said sternly.  
Donna sighed, pushing herself up, and walking over to Belinda.

"Thank god." She whispered, looking at her daughters' angelic figure. The Doctor frowned walking up to her.

"I'm going to take you to torchwood. Donna something's not right. I'll call Jack right now and let him know that you can't go on this mission and that I'm bringing you in." Donna gave him 'the look'.

"No! Doctor I'm fine. Please, I'll go to Torchwood to get some exams done after I finish this mission, but please, let's just go." The Doctor just closed his eyes and frowned, looking back up at the woman he loves. _'She's so head strong, I wonder if that's why I love her so much' he thought to himself, smiling._

"Fine, but after this mission, you will go to Torchwood. Do you promise?" Donna nodded and looked back down at her still fully breathing baby. She never wanted to even imagine loosing her again.

"Yes, but can we please just go?" she said a little bit irritated. The Doctor stood up and walked back over to the controls. Donna sat down in a chair and looked at the map. Reliefs washed over her, noticing that they were right were they were supposed to be.

_"Was that a dream?" she thought to herself looking at her daughter. _Donna couldn't get enough images in her head of her daughter. _"Why would I dream about The Doctor abusing me and killing out child? And why couldn't I breathe, I must have just swallowed my tongue or something. But this is just too weird. I mean this morning I dreamt about getting a large cut between my breast, and I woke up with it. Then I dreamt having the air itself getting knocked out of me, and I couldn't breathe in real life." _

"Are you sure you're okay?" The Doctor asked parking the TARDIS.

"I'm breathing aren't I?" Donna said picking up her daughter. She turned and faced The Doctor smiling. They smiled at each other. Finally The Doctor stopped the TARDIS. Pressed a few buttons and Rose suddenly appeared.

"Rose, we need you to baby sit for a while." Rose nodded and walked over to Belinda and grabbed her away from Donna. Rose particularly didn't like Donna since she had taken the Doctor away from her, but she practically hated her now for having his child!

The Doctor and Donna waved and said good-bye, exiting the TARDIS. They arrived on the scene were they were greeted by Ianto and Gwen.

"Hey, Doctor. Donna." Gwen greeted them with a smile.

"So what happened?" The Doctor asked walking up to Ianto. Ianto looked at the Doctor and frowned showing him the body. The Doctor cringed at the smell the body was giving off.

"Doctor what is it?" Donna asked, not really wanting to know.

"It's a little girl, about five, blond curly hair. It's disgusting what creature did this to her?" the Doctor said horrified

"We found bruising to the thighs and the stomach, wrist fractures, broken ribs, and a twisted ankle. She was stabbed four times in the chest, but that's not all the bastard did to her." Donna looked at The Doctor, who looked angry enough to kill. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. It seemed to help, but not that much.

"What else did he do to her?" The Doctor said squeezing Donna's hand back.

"He, he cut out her eyes, post mortem." Donna's eyes shut as the image played in her head a shadow figure pulling the child's eyes out, while she screamed for her mother. Donna felt the contents of her stomach rising in her throat.

"Oh the poor girl, can I see her?" Donna asked, Ianto led her to the body that was covered by a white sheet, stained by blood. She took a deep breath, then lifted the sheet. The Doctor turned away in disgust while Donna put a hand to her mouth, and attempted to keep her breakfast down.

"I know her." she said weakly. The Doctor looked at her and tried to hide the anger in his voice

"How?"

"My dream. I saw her in the dream I had this morning. She said that a man named Freddy was going to kill her" she said eagerly. The Doctor looked at her strangely.

"Donna, what are you saying?" he said.

"I'm telling you I saw her in my dream. She had no eyes, and she said a man named Freddy was going to kill her." The Doctor, Gwen, and Ianto shared a look of confusion. The Doctor turned back to Donna, and was about to say something else to her before Martha came up to them with a small folded note.

"Here Gwen, I found this." she said handing it to the Gwen. She smiled sweetly before mumbling hi to the Doctor and Donna before turning to leave.

"Thanks Martha." Gwen shouted after Martha. Gwen handed it to Ianto, who unfolding the note. He read it over before he handed it to The Doctor, while giving Donna a look of concern. The Doctor also read the note, before turning to look at Donna, his eyes wide.

"Well what's it say, Spaceman?" she said snatching the note away from The Doctor. Donna's eyes scanned the paper as she read the note aloud.

"One two, Freddy's coming for you."

"What!? This has to be a joke." Donna said re-reading the paper. The Doctor watched as her hands began to shake uncontrollably.

"You said you dreamt of a man named Freddy was going to kill this girl, and then a few hours later, she turns up dead, with a note that says one two Freddy's coming for you." Donna just shut her eyes, nodding her head. "Well this is strange" The Doctor said taking the note and looking at Donna. Gwen cleared her throat.

"Well, I better um, go check in with Jack." she said walking past them and walking over to Martha. The Doctor just looked at her oddly.

"You swear you don't know this girl from somewhere else? Maybe she lived in your neighborhood or something?" Donna looked at him, seeing how concerned he looked.

'_He thinks I did something. He thinks that I had something to do with this.'_ She sighed not wanting to be accused of a crime like this. She looked over at the girl with sad eyes. All of the sudden the girls face disappeared, replaced by Belinda's face. Donna shrugged back, gasping at horror of seeing her daughter in such a horrid state. She heard the Doctor mumble something, shaking her heard she turned back to The Doctor.

"Your right, I have seen her somewhere else. It's my mistake." She didn't want him to think that she had something to do with this.

'_But I did see her in my dream'_ she thought to herself as they walked over to the Ianto who sat by Gwen, who was just hanging up with Jack.

"So what did he say?" Donna asked crossing her arms at her chest.

"Yeah, he said he wants you to come down to get checked out. To see is you're over exhausted or something." She shrugged. Donna growled grabbing her cell and punching in Jack's number, stomping away furious. The Doctor and Martha snickered in amusement. "So what do you think she gonna say?" Gwen asked glancing at Donna behind the Doctor, who shrugged. Ianto looked at Donna screaming into her phone. He sighed and rolled his eyes leaning back into the bench. The smell of the dead girl started to drift towards them.

"_Who the HELL do you think you are!? Exhausted? Hell yeah I'm exhausted! I got Some IMORTAL JACKASS, Telling me run all over the universe, having me do this and that while I also have to take care of a 6 MONTH OLD CHILD!!!! So Yeah I'm Tired." _She stayed silent for a second then continued her rant_, "WHAT?! Are you JOKING?! You wouldn't dare! Fine." _Donna hung up.

"Wow, I've seen Donna agree so easily." Martha said. The Doctor shook his head.

"What ever he has on her, must be really good." Ianto said watching Donna storm back towards them.

"I wonder what he said." Gwen said curiously. The Doctor looked at her.

"I know what he said." The Doctor mumbled as Donna stopped, clearly ticked off. Everyone just stared at her.

"Oi! Stop the starring!" She shouted making everyone shrink back into their own turtle shells. Martha looked at Donna and could swear that she saw flames rising behind her. The Doctor suggested that they leave and Donna greatly obliged. They entered the TARDIS, sending Rose back to her own world. The Doctor punched in the coordinates for Torchwood. Donna sat down and continued to scowl.

Martha looked at Ianto and smirked. "He's in for it big time." Gwen said standing up fallowed by Ianto. Ianto sighed and pulled out his cell to warn his boss. Martha and Gwen watched the TARDIS disappear.

"Ya, you've said it." Martha agreed holding her clipboard to her chest.

The Doctor and Danna arrived at Torchwood 5 minutes later, with a still very angry Donna. They exited the TARDIS, Donna carrying Belinda and the Doctor fallowing behind. They were greet by Jack, Sarah Jane Smith, and Mickey at the door.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked Donna gently, but she just rushed by him, and into Torchwood, were she entered the hospital wing.

"Hey." The Doctor said looking up at Jack. He arched his eyebrows and started to enter the building when Jack placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That bad?" he asked. The Doctor gave him a look as to say, _'Way madder!' _Jack let go of him and rubbed his head. He walked in after the Doctor fallowed by Micky and Sarah.

"How mad do you think Donna is?" Mickey whispered to Sarah.

Sarah turned to Micky placing her hand on her mouth whispering back. "I don't know, but I bet Jacks' not going to be so immortal after this convention.

"Hey" Jack said walking into the rooms were Donna sat holding Belinda; she looked up and glared at him. She then shifted her gaze towards the infant on her lap. His gut told him to run away, but he sat down next to her.

"Alright, Donna give us the details of the case." Jack ordered her. Her gaze landed on him, it seemed to poor into his very soul. "please." He added preparing himself for a slap. He waited, but received none. Donna looked at him and prepared herself. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She closed her mouth and tried again.

"Well she had numerous bone fractions, she was bruised all over. She was stabbed four times, not sure with what. Also the thing that did this cut her eyes post mortem." Donna said taking a shaky breath. Jack gave her hand a relaxing squeeze, it seemed to help her.

"Also there was a note found on the scene. It said, one two, Freddy's coming for you." Jack released her hand, Sarah's eyes just got big and her mouth opened a few inches.

"Jack are you okay?" Mickey asked him. But he didn't get to answer, because he couldn't.

"Sarah what's wrong?" The Doctor asked watching Sarah's eyes roll to the back of her head. The Doctor caught her before she fell. He gently laid her down, telling Micky to go contact Martha and get some help. Donna handed the infant over to Jack and sat herself beside The Doctor.

Sarah started to thrash in her sleep, calling out for help and screaming the name _**'Freddy.' **_And for someone to save her son. Donna stepped back at the mention of her son. A memory played in her head.

_"I'm just saying that it's not fair that the guy, who wanted a little piece of ass, gets prosecuted because the girl said no when she was probably some little slut in the first place." Donna looked at him in surprise_

_"Doctor, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but I can not believe you just said that. And in front of OUR daughter no less."_

_"Why it's true. And shut that bitch up!" he shouted walking over to where Belinda laid in her rocker crying. He raised his hand and struck the infant making the little one cry even more. Donna ran over to him slapping him. She couldn't believe that the Doctor, her lover, had just struck their child, HIS child!_

_"I can not believe you just did that! What the fuck is wrong with you! Stop at Earth and let me out at Torchwood, it's over between us!" she said angrilly, picking up her child and walked to her room. But The Doctor caught her arm._

_"Doctor, I mean it stop!" she sobbed, her back against the wall. She looked down at her silent and still child. Her breath caught in her throat, as she gazed down at her daughter. Belinda's cheeks were turning blue, and not just from the slap. Her chest refused to rise or fall. And her rosy lips looked purple._

_"Belinda! Belinda sweetie, wake up. Please, god no!" she said screaming, her eyes closed. After a few seconds, her eyes re-opened, and she looked around. Belinda was gone._

_Donna looked up at him and stared to cry._

_"Doctor, what have you done? I don't know what's wrong with you, but please, give her back to me. I just want my baby back." he punched her, hard, in the face._

"Sarah you're safe. Luke is safe. Everything's alright. Donna go get-" The Doctor stopped and looked at Donna. She was shaking and was mumbling something under her breath. He could see tears starting to flow from her eyes as she reached for her stomach. "Donna? Donna are you okay? Whats wrong sweetie?" he asked.

Donna looked at him through her tear stricken face. "Doctor, what have you done? I don't know what's wrong with you, but please, give her back to me. I just want my baby back." She sobbed. Jack looked up to see what Donna was talking about. The Doctor was awe struck; he didn't know what to do.

"Donna what do you mean?" he outstretched his hand, but she looked at it as if it was a knife. She shrugged backwards and ran to the corner shaking, sobbing, and rocking back and forth. Martha, Ianto, Gwen, and Mickey walked, but froze at the door. Donna was starting to screem now.

"Belinda! Belinda sweetie, wake up. Please, god no!" she cried the Doctor left Sarah for Jack, as he crawled to Donna.

"Donna, Donna what happened to Belinda?" the Doctor asked. He took a step closer to her placing his hand on her shoulder she violently shrugged it off.

"Doctor, stop please." sobbed, she began to gasp for as if someone or something had just knocked the wind out of her.

"Donna!" the Doctor cried grabbing her into his arms. "Donna, wake up! It's not real. It was only a dream!" she latched onto his shirt clawing at his back, grabbing fists full of hair.

"You killed her! You killed our baby girl! Why? You tried to rape me! Why Doctor? Why?" she asked trying to get out of his grip. He held her tighter and soothed her hair down. Trying his very best to calm her.

"Shhh. Donna, Belinda's alive, she's right over there. Donna it wasn't me, okay you know that. Who else was there Donna? Who else?" He pulled her away at arms length. She looked like a child, weak, defenseless, and scare; defiantly not the Donna he had fallen in love with.

"Freddie was there." She sobbed throwing her self into his arms crying even more. He placed the palm of his hand on her head.

"Freddy no! Please not him! I'm sorry. I was supposed to protect him! Noooo!" Jack let a tear fall before he turned to Martha and motioned her to come there. When Martha froze and didn't move he suddenly turned from sad and desperate, to angry.

"I told you to come here!" he yelled at them. Martha jumped before walking over, and Ianto, Mickey, and Gwen just looked at the Captain Jack wide eyed before they all went to Sarah's side. They all listened to Sarah screaming for help and about Freddie trying to kill Luke. They also listened to Donna's constant cries and shouts of pain, not physical, but mental pain. Pretty soon Belinda started to cry, most likely from the sound of hearing her mother so heart broken, so defeated.


	2. SORRY

Hey guys, Listen I have some bad news……I am in the hospital right now! Ya I know it sucks! Okay, anyways I will try to keep up on my stories but I cannot you will be reading any new chapters or stories anytime soon. I am dreadfully sorry.

You see I was at cheer practice and my two bases' and back spotter dropped me while doing sponge with a tuck. I fell and broke my arm, leg, and I have a slight concussion. But all is well I should still be able to get to regionals when it comes around… I practically had to beg my mother to let me have my dumb butt laptop…seriously I hat this thing…

anyways that's it…I'm sorry like I said ill try but I can't promise you guys anything…sorry!!!!

~ XaBlackRoseX 3


End file.
